


Smile

by ontaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Taemin's ugly smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontaemin/pseuds/ontaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum loves Taemin's smile. His stupid, ugly, dorky, imposing smile. And Kibum loves Taemin. Stupid, ugly, dorky, imposing Taemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hello everyone! Long time no see. So I've written a SHINee fic for you all! I've never written a SHINee fic before, and I only just recently read my first SHINee fic, so this was kind of new and honestly very exciting! I love Kibum and Taemin so much I thought I might as well write a fic about them. Perhaps I'll write more SHINee fics in the future. As always feedback is appreciated. xo

There's still rain dripping off of Taemin's nose when he makes it up to Kibum's apartment. His hood doing nothing to keep the water from dampening his dirty blonde hair. He smiles at Kibum while he lists yet another reason why Taemin really isn't that bright. 

"You should have brought an umbrella." He says as Taemin takes off his shoes, caked with mud and soaked to the core, the laces swelling with water and too tight to untie. Taemin yanks them off without untying them and ends up on his ass, on the floor, staring up at smug, smirking, condescending Kim Kibum. "Or you could have waited till it stopped raining. Or you could have just not come over." He folds his arms, but Taemin smiles still. He's always too happy to see Kibum. 

Kibum lays back down on his bed, shoving his feet into the covers to warm them up after having to walk over the cold wood flooring to let Taemin into the room. Taemin throws his socks on the register while Kibum returns to his book and pretends to ignore Taemin's embarrassing battle with his soaking wet sweater. 

Taemin didn't have to come over. He never has to but he always does. Any message or phone call or even indirect social media post about how Kibum wants to hang out is apparently an invitation for Taemin to hop on the train across town to bug Kibum, even if that means getting soaking wet in the process. Kibum's not sure, but Taemin seems lonely. It's almost as if he's hanging on Kibum's words, waiting for him to utter something that will let him leave the house with direction. Or maybe he just likes Kibum a lot. 

The apartment isn't nice for the price, it was a bachelor and a small one at that. Kibum had never really thought of the idea of spending his entire day in one room until he moved into the city and was forced to make a life out of the room he swore was a walk in closet the first time he stepped inside. It was cramped and stuffy - Kibum didn't even have a sofa, just a double bed he used for sleeping, watching tv, doing assignments and very often eating. But it was in a good location. In the heart of the city, close to the university, close to work, close to nice shops and restaurants - close to everything really. The only downside not related to size was how far it was from Taemin. But Taemin always made the trip, for him. 

Taemin gets his head caught while trying to remove the thick sweater, his shirt dragging up with it to expose his torso, and Kibum doesn't look. He doesn't see the small freckle on the left side of Taemin's ribs and he doesn't see the slight roundness of Taemin's stomach - holiday weight, he says, blushing. Kibum doesn't watch what little muscles Taemin has shift as he battles with the fabric. He doesn't watch Taemin's stupid, oversized head pop out from where it had been trapped by wet polyester. His heart doesn't flutter at Taemin's idiotic smile when he finally meets his eyes. Or at least not noticeably. 

He's blushing when Taemin acknowledges him again, letting his shirt drop back down over his exposed skin, and he smiles. 

"You look fucking ridiculous." Kibum says, deadpan, staring at what has become of Taemin's hair. Taemin doesn't stop smiling. It's almost sickening. 

Kibum rests his book open on his chest, his knees up as Taemin makes his way towards the bed, that stupid fucking grin pulled across those fat lips. Taemin was such a character. He throws the sweater off into the corner where he'll probably forget it by the time he finally decides to go home, where Kibum will pick it up and wear it despite it smelling like rain and sweat and whatever else found its way onto it before Taemin (or more likely, Taemin's mom) had the chance to wash it. But Kibum knows - from experience - it will still smell enough like Taemin for an excuse it wear it. 

"Take your pants off." Kibum tells him. 

Taemin snorts, placing his hands over his chest like he's offended. "Excuse me?"

Kibum presses his fingers against the fabric of his jeans - probably too far up his thigh, to close to the seam, to be friendly, but Taemin just giggles, ticklish. "They're soaking wet. You'll ruin my sheets. They're expensive, you know? And I know you don't have the money to -"

Taemin slaps his hand away and raises his palms. "Ok! Ok! I'll strip, pervert."

Kibum snickers. 

Taemins wearing bright green underwear, which he's surprisingly unembarrassed about. Kibum doesn't comment, only bites his knuckle trying not to laugh at the slight bit of fat that the waist band digs into - so mind numbly adorable Kibum doesn't know what to do with himself. He crawls into Kibum's bed, pulls the covers up to his chin, wraps his legs around Kibum's, and says, "Hey."

Kibum rolls his eyes and goes back to his book. 

Taemin falls asleep - he always falls asleep. "Hyung," he would say. "Let's watch a movie." With a smile. He'd pick Kibum's bookmark up and sit up on his knees like a dog begging for a bone, that show business smile that Kibum loathed. Taemin knew Kibum couldn't say no to that smile, so he put on the movie. But Taemin always dozed off sooner or later. He would lie down and excuse it as "getting comfortable", when Kibum knew Taemin was about to clock out, 20 minutes into the movie. His eyes slid shut after only a few minutes of laying down. 

Kibum didn't mind, though. Taemin was aggravating in more ways than one, but often only because the things he did made Kibum go insane with a very strange concoction of frustration and pure, utter adoration. Taemin was mischievous, he caused trouble a lot - fucked around with things that didn't belong to him, push a little too far with teasing jokes, touched Kibum too much for him not to blush and think about later while he was laying in bed, late at night, unable to swipe the image Taemin snickering as his cold fingers snuck their way under Kibum's shirt and over his belly. (Late at night, when Kibum couldn't sleep because of those images, was often when Taemin would text him suggesting they go do something horribly irresponsible, to which Kibum always said yes to because 1) he was an idiot in love and 2) he really would have a boring life if it weren't for Taemin's 3 am escapades.) It pissed Kibum off so much he swore steam blew out of his ears sometimes, but he loved Taemin. He hated how he loved Taemin and how he felt when Taemin smiled or laughed or just sat there looking as perfect as he always did. It wasn't fair. 

Kibum poked a finger into Taemin's cheek and tsked his tongue - asleep, again. Perfect, as always. 

Kibum hugged Taemin. Loosely - to test the waters. The last thing he wanted was for the younger man to wake up and kick him in the shin because he's startled by Kibum's rather imposing features less than an inch in front of his face (not that that had happened before, twice). But Taemin smiled, this time. He would say it was in his sleep later - he was dreaming about something, a girl, probably (as if) - but Taemin was a light sleeper, and Kibum could tell he was using all of his willpower to not hug Kibum back. 

But Taemin presses his fingers against Kibum's ribs and his forehead against his chest. The movie is forgotten - a romantic comedy because Kibum likes romance and Taemin likes comedy, so they compromise, but of course, lose interest. When it's not one or the other both genres become watered down and dull. It's turned down to a quiet mumble of overly happy music and unrealistically satisfied heterosexual couples laughing, unintelligible words and the sound of unrelenting rain against Kibum's window pane. And a sigh, from Taemin, against Kibum's chest at the tails of a happy smile that doesn't fade but only settles into satisfied contentment. Hot breath against cold skin, through a thin shirt, that makes the hairs on the back of Kibum's neck stand up. Kibum puts his arms around Taemin's shoulders and sighs back - presses his nose into the crown of his head and inhales. Taemin laughs, his facade broken. 

"Are you smelling my hair?" Taemin asks, as if it's ridiculously weird. 

"It's nice." Kibum mumbles, petting his fingers down Taemin's neck. He shivers. "You're nice." He says, placing a kiss on the very top of Taemin's head. 

Taemin shoves his shoulder with the palm of his hand, but not hard enough to mean it. "You're a freak." He says. Kibum moves to pull away, to give Taemin some space because it is a little odd, but Taemin's fingers knot themselves in the front of Kibum's shirt, keeping him close. He smiles, but embarrassed this time. Kibum grins. 

Kibum presses his forehead against Taemin's. "Why are you so damn annoying?" He sneers. 

"Because you look cute when you're pissed off." He giggles. "And it's fun." 

Kibum kisses Taemin's nose and Taemin does his best not to laugh, pursing his lips tight to hold back the chokes of laughter at Kibum's rather cheesy gesture. But he fails, barking out an obnoxious laugh and falling back to Kibum's chest. "So damn annoying." Kibum says, a smile creeping it's way across his own face, because even he knows it's cheesy. 

"You're so embarrassing." Taemin laughs against his collarbone. He looks back up once he catches his breath. "I love it." He says, his eyes sparking with sincerity. 

Kibum pushed Taemin's hair out of his face, only now dry from the rain. "You're so perfect." He says, pulling the blonde strands behind Taemin's ear where they only stay for a moment before falling back into his eyes again. "I hate it."

Taemin doesn't have a witty response to that, and Kibum knows it. It's to genuine and spoken with too much emotion for Taemin to make a joke out of if. Taemin stares at him for a moment, his smile fading a bit as he pulls Kibum an inch closer by the fabric of his shirt. Their noses bump. Taemin goes cross-eyed. "Kiss me?" He asks, unsure if he has the authority in that moment to tell Kibum what to do. "Please." He adds. Kibum's always telling him to remember his manners. And Taemin's just polite enough for Kibum to answer his request. 

Kibum rubs his thumb along Taemin's cheek bone as he kisses him. Pressing his own perky lips against Taemin's full ones, chaste and so light he swears he can feel wind whistling between the two of them. Taemin's eyes flutter closed, his fingers dropping the fabric of Kibum's shirt to trail upwards, to hold Kibum's jaw. 

"So nice." Taemin whispers against Kibum's lips, almost as if it's to himself. Kibum laces his fingers in Taemin's hair, and Taemin sighs, into his mouth - heavenly. 

Taemin's tongue tastes like diet soda and rain. His teeth clack awkwardly against Kibum's when he opens his mouth for him, laughing a bit through his nose as Kibum slides his tongue into Taemin's mouth. Taemin's soft everywhere Kibum touches him. His tongue and his lips feel like cushions against Kibum's, his bare legs, wrapping tight around Kibum's thighs, feel warm and reassuring as he leans his weight onto Kibum to push him onto his back. Kibum's fingers sink into his flesh on his hips, a silent prayer leaving his lips as his fingers trail up, under Taemin's shirt, thanking jesus, god - whoever - for the tiny bit of baby fat Taemin had yet to lose. 

When Kibum pulls away Taemin's lips and swollen - a perfect shade of glistening pink that matches the tops of his ears, and the longer he stares the more the pink finds its way over the apples of Taemin's round cheeks. Kibum brushes his fingers through Taemin's messy hair, uncooperative as he tries to push it down and make it even somewhat presentable. It doesn't matter, though. Kibum is going to be the only one to see him today, and like this, in just his underwear and t-shirt, with his toes rubbing against Kibum's leg, and with his ridiculous hair and his even more ridiculous smile, Kibum thinks, he's never been more beautiful. 

"Stop staring at me." Taemin says as if Kibum had an option.

"Never." Kibum teases. Taemin laughs, and his eyes crinkle. Kibum gives Taemin one last peck on the lips, soft and quick. "So damn annoying." He mumbles against Taemin's lips, and Taemin smiles.


End file.
